


I'm Wonderstruck (Barisi)

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: Hello! I'm back from Orlando. I wasn't able to come home until Sunday due to missing my flight on Thursday. I need to take this week to get back in sync with my normal schedule. So, I'm going to just be posting one-shots. I hope this will be okay. This one is actually more of a two part one-shot or two-shot, if you will. This song fic is inspired by a Barisi video I watched that had Taylor Swift's song Enchanted playing in the background. I fell in love with that video and so, I bring you this. Part one will be focused on Sonny. Part two will focus on Rafael and Owl City's cover/response to Taylor's song.





	1. Sonny's Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Amanda, Liv, and Fin. Please tell me if I did good or not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are all of Sonny's thoughts and actions leading up to when he confesses his feelings to Rafael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did good!

There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place

Sonny had spent yet another night hiding in the background at some sleazy bar that his coworkers dragged him to. He found himself having to fake a smile and force a laugh so he didn't dissapoint his friends once again. It grew very tiresome time after a while. This time however, was different. Liv, Amanda, and Fin came over with a man dressed in a suit and tie. He had brown hair and the prettiest eyes Sonny had ever seen. His breath hitched for a moment and his voice got caught in his throat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face

It was none other than Rafael Barba. He had met him many times before. Yet for some reason, something about this wasn't like all the other times. He had never really spoken much to him, much less in a bar. "Sonny, you remember Rafael." Liv said. Sonny's normal sarcastic expression was gone. He nodded. "Yes, nice to see you again, Mr. Barba." Rafael glanced at him. "Nice to see you as well, detective." The Cuban male said before shifting his gaze else where.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

The six foot tall Italian male couldn't help but stare at the ADA. Amanda must of noticed because, she elbowed Fin and nodded towards Sonny who was enthralled it seemed. Fin smirked, trying to stifle a chortle. That got his attention. "What's so funny?" Fin chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "Nothing Carisi, nothing." Amanda just grinned. Meanwhile, Liv could only smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silouhette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy 

Later, Sonny looked up from his drink to see Rafael making his way across the bar. He walked through the crowd until he was in front of Sonny. "Hello again detective." "Hello consouler, what brings you over here?" The older man gave a small smirk in reply. "What? I can't talk to you unless it's work related?" Sonny opened his mouth and then closed it. That made Rafael laugh. "I'm only kidding, Carisi." Sonny laughed now too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

What was this feeling? Why did Sonny feel butterflies whenever Rafael was around? His heart was pounding and his face was red. What was wrong with him?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Sonny hadn't had a night like that in a long time. He thanked Rafael before leaving. "I had fun tonight. So thank you, Mr. Barba." Rafael smiled. "Call me Rafael." "Okay. Thank you, Rafael." "You're welcome. I had a nice time as well, Sonny." He said before walking away. Sonny drove home that night blushing like a school girl the whole way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."

Sonny was up until two in the morning. He was trying to figure out who Rafael Barba loved. It got to the point where he was up pacing and wishing that he was with Rafe right now. It took him forever to finally fall asleep. And even when he did, Rafael was in his dreams. He truly was enchanted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Sonny saw Rafael all the time and all he could wonder was if he knew just how amazing that night had truly been. It was like something out of a fairytale. They never spoke about that night but, they did exchange words every now and again. Fin, Amanda, and Liv saw how they looked at each other and wondered if anything would become of it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

Sonny hoped and prayed that something, anything would come of that night. Rafael was always on his mind. There were so many things he wished he would of said to him. But, there was never enough time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

What if Rafael was already in love? What if he was married and had children? A family...There were too many what ifs. Sonny was terrified that the man he loved already had someone in his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Sonny felt his heart hammering in his chest as Rafael made his way to him. "Hello Sonny." "Hi Rafael, thank you for coming on such short notice." "Of course, I'm always happy to go over information about a case." "This doesn't have to do with a case." "I see. Then, what is this about?" "That night at the bar..." "What about it?" "Didn't you feel anything about that night? About me?" Sonny's voice was breaking now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

"Sonny...Of course, I did. It was a good night and I had a lot of fun. But, I don't understand what this has to do with anything." The tears that were building up in Sonny's eyes fell freely now. "Because Rafael, I love you! Alright? I have been in love with you for nine fucking months!" The Italian male's shoulders shook as he sobbed. Rafael's eyes grew wide. "Oh Sonny...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, tell me how I did. And don't forget part two is coming soon.


	2. Rafael's Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! <3 Here is part two. Since this is focusing on Rafi's response to Sonny's actions in the previous chapter, I am indeed including Owl City's cover/response to Taylor's song. I personally think Adam and Taylor would of been a beautiful couple but, there's no point in thinking about would could of been. That is exactly why I'm writing this little Barisi fic. I had an idea and I ran with it. However, I did not come up with this idea on my own. This is based off of a Barisi video I watched on YouTube. So please be sure you go and watch it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy as always. Remember to go and watch the video that inspired this fic. It is called I'm Wonderstruck. Hence, the title. Type in Barisi as well because there may be more than one video with this name. And thank you! <3

There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Rafael sighed as Liv, Amanda, and Fin dragged him across the bar. At age forty seven, there wasn't much that he hadn't seen already. He had been to many bars like this before and had been severely disappointed everytime. However, when he saw the man they wanted him to meet, his attitude changed. He was tall and lanky, with blonde hair and gorgeous eyes. He had seen this man in passing a few times before.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silouhette starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you  
Oh Taylor I was so enchanted to meet you too

That man was none other than Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. Before he knew what he was doing, Rafael made his way over to Sonny. He struck up a conversation with him and they talked for hours. "You're very funny, counselor." The detective said. That caused the Cuban male to chuckled quietly. "Thank you, detective."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you too

Rafael turned back around to watch Sonny leave after he walked away. Once the younger male was out of sight, Rafe turned around and began to walk to his car. He drove home that night blushing like crazy. When he got home, he walked up to his room and flopped onto the bed. That night had been amazing. But now, he didn't know how he'd get any sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wondered till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
Hey it was enchanting to meet you  
Oh Taylor I was so enchanted to meet you too

Rafael was up until two in the morning. He tossed and turned, wondering all the while who Sonny Carisi loved. He wanted more than anything to be with him in this moment. He debated going to see him on and off for hours until he eventually fell asleep. His brain was exhausted and his mind was racing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you too

Rafael often wondered if Sonny felt the same way. He had ample opportunities to speak to him. But, something held him back. He wasn't sure what exactly at the time. It wasn't until much later that he would discover why he was so scared to confront his feelings. This didn't normally happen to him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is me praying that this is the very first page  
Not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you too

The thought was always in the back of Rafael's mind. Was that where their story ended? Surely, that wasn't meant to be. There had to be more to their story than a bar conversation. There just had to be something, anything. But, what if there wasn't? He had taken those concerns to Liv. "I understand why you're concerned." She said. "You do?" "Yes, it means that you're in love with Sonny." Rafael needed a moment to let that sink in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in loved with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Once he had fully processed it, Rafael spoke. "I suppose I am. But...what do I do, Liv? What if Sonny already has someone? What if he's in love with someone else? For all I know, he has someone waiting on him at home. A wife, a child....a family." "He asked me the same thing about you." Liv said. "He did?" She nodded. "He did. Rafael I promise you, he loves you." "What do I do?" "Tell him you love him too."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
Taylor I'll spend my whole life wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you too

Rafael was more than happy to speak to Sonny. When he found out it wasn't about a case, he was thrilled but also confused. Now, he listened as Sonny stumbled over words, growing more confused. When he noticed the tears in the younger male's eyes, his heart began to ache. Was Sonny going to do what Rafe thought? Or was it too crazy to believe that Sonny loved him too?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was never in love with someone else  
I never had somebody waiting on me  
'Cause you were all of my dreams come true  
And I just wish you knew  
Taylor I was so in love with you.

Hearing those three little words, 'I love you.' That was all Rafael needed. "Oh Sonny...oh Dios mio." He took the sobbing male into his arms. Once the taller male's sobs had reduced to sniffles, he spoke once more. "Por favor, kiss me." He said. Sonny's eyes grew wide. "W-What did you just say?" "You heard me. I said, kiss me...please." Sonny was more than happy to comply. Rafael kissed back, placing a hand around his neck to pull him closer. When the need for air came, they pulled away. Rafe rested his head against Sonny's, a small smile on his face. "I love you, carino." Sonny's smile was just as bright. "Love you too, Rafi." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this fanfic. I hope you liked and please be sure to go check out the video that inspired it. If you are a Barisi fan, I promise you won't regret it. It is a beautiful video and I love it to pieces. Thank you again. I'll see you guys later! Bye! <3

**Author's Note:**

> See ya next time.


End file.
